ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
List of LEGO Ninjago Episodes
This is a list of all episodes and Mini-Movies of LEGO Ninjago. The list also includes the movie adaption of the television series. This list pays no mind to the canonicity of its content, listing it due to its connection to the franchise and not its place in the TV series' timeline. Episodes Pilot Episodes Long before time had a name, the NINJAGO world was created by the First Spinjitzu Master by using the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu; weapons so powerful, no one could handle all of their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest, Lord Garmadon, was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them all. A battle between brothers broke out. Lord Garmadon was defeated and banished to the Underworld. Season 1: Rise of the Snakes Since Lord Garmadon’s disappearance from the Underworld, NINJAGO Island has been at peace, but the young ninja have grown lazy. While Garmadon lurks in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike, the ninja meet his young son, Lloyd, who carelessly unleashes a fearsome new enemy upon NINJAGO Island – the ancient tribes of the Serpentine. The leader of the Serpentine, Pythor, hatches an evil plan to bring back the legendary, all-consuming snake, the Great Devourer. Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja Lord Garmadon has disappeared with all Four Golden Weapons and now he controls the Serpentine. Meanwhile, the ninja intensify their training of young Lloyd so he will be strong enough to defeat Lord Garmadon in the final battle. To gain evil power, Lord Garmadon goes to the Golden Peaks to convert all Four Golden Weapons into the weapon of creation – the Mega Weapon. Season 3: Rebooted Victory in the Final Battle between the Golden Ninja and the Overlord has ushered in a new era of peace and begun a technological renaissance. NINJAGO City has been rebuilt into a futuristic wonder and is now completely interconnected. Welcome to New NINJAGO City. The ninja have found there is very little need for their heroics and have become teachers at Wu’s Academy. But peace is an illusion… Season 4: The Tournament of Elements When Zane sacrificed himself to stop the Golden Master, the power of the Golden Weapons unlocked new abilities within him, revealing a new layer of titanium. The immense energy dispatch destroyed parts of him and caused Zane to vanish into the Digiverse. Only P.I.X.A.L. was aware of Zane’s digital presence – or so she thought... Season 5: Possession A grieving Lloyd is possessed by the ghost of Morro – the Master of Wind and Wu’s first student. In Lloyd’s body, Morro renders the other ninja powerless before stealing Wu’s staff. It contains three hidden symbols, the path to finding the Tomb of First Spinjitzu Master. Wu knows that if Morro finds the tomb, he will claim the Realm Crystal. This relic has the power to open the fabric between realms, enabling the powerful Preeminent to enter the NINJAGO world. Season 6: Skybound With the defeat of Morro’s ghost invasion, the ninja have now become huge media celebrities. But dark forces once more threaten NINJAGO Island as the Teapot of Tyrahn is rediscovered by the ghost of Clouse, Master Chen’s former right-hand man. He allows Nadakhan, an evil Djinn and captain of the infamous Misfortune’s Keep, to escape the teapot. After reassembling his pirate crew, Nadakhan returns to his home realm of Djinjago, to find it collapsing. This destruction, caused by the ninja defeating the Preeminent, leads Nadakhan to vow revenge. He refits his ship so it can fly and prepares to attack. Now they are Sky Pirates. Special: Day of the Departed When Cole returns to Yang's haunted temple to seek revenge on the former Airjitzu Master who turned him into a ghost, he accidentally uses a powerful Dark Magic blade that unleashes the spectral forms of Ninjago's greatest villains and traps himself in the temple! While Cole battles for his freedom, the Ninja must return their ghostly foes to the Departed Realm before they gain the power to remain in Ninjago forever! Season 7: The Hands of Time Shortly after the Day of the Departed, Master Wu awaits his old enemy Acronix to complete a battle they began 40 years ago. But Wu never should have faced such a powerful foe alone. Acronix hits Wu with the Time Punch, which causes him to start rapidly aging! Acronix escapes and reunites with his twin brother Krux, who has been living the past 40 years in disguise as the lovable Dr. Sander Saunders. During this time, Krux has been breeding a new slithering enemy: the Vermillion Warriors. Season 8: Sons of Garmadon The Sons of Garmadon, a mysterious biker gang, are on a chase after the three Oni Masks. The forceful villains plan to use the power of the masks to resurrect the evil Lord Garmadon. But can the great ninja team of Lloyd, Kai, Nya, Jay, Zane and Cole stop them in time? Season 9: Hunted While Lloyd and Nya resist Emperor Garmadon's oppressive hold on Ninjago City, Young Wu and the rest of the Ninja are stranded in a barbaric realm where fierce dragons are being hunted down by Iron Baron and his gang of Dragon Hunters. Lloyd must endure in NINJAGO City, the others need to find the fabled Dragon Armor if they ever hope to get back home to stop Emperor Garmadon once and for all. Season 10: March of the Oni The Oni are coming … As a demonic darkness descends upon the realm of NINJAGO, the time has come for our heroes to rise again and protect the land that all Masters of Spinjitzu call home. It is a world filled with a rich history and legacy, and it is from here where our ninja heroes must unlock an even greater power to defeat the darkness that is marching towards them. What could these shapeshifting dark forces be, why do they want to destroy NINJAGO, and how can they be defeated? Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Basking in the glory of their recent victory, the ninja embark on a new adventure to explore a mysterious pyramid – just for a little light rest and recovery, of course. But has success lulled our heroes into a false sense of security? When the ninja accidentally set an ancient threat loose, nothing could ever have prepared them for the mayhem that follows. Mini-Movies Ninjago: Decoded Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Prime Empire Original Shorts Films Notes *A common misconception is that the pilot episodes and the mini-movies are Season 1, which is incorrect. The pilot episodes were actually only aired as two full length episodes on TV instead of being split into four smaller ones as they are on LEGO.com and in other places. *The last five episodes of season four, Tournament of Elements, were aired one day apart in a marathon known as the "Week of the Ninja." *Season five, Possession, aired all its episodes within two weeks, from the end of June to the middle of July. *After numerous delays, season six, Skybound, finally aired its last six episodes on July 11 and finishing on July 15 ("Operation Land Ho!" and "The Way Back" aired on July 15). *Tommy Andreason says that he considers the pilot episodes as episodes of the series overall . Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Mini Movies Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Episodes of Rise of the Snakes Category:The Final Battle Category:Episodes of The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:Episodes of Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Episodes of The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Episodes of Possession Category:Skybound Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:Day of the Departed Category:The Hands of Time Category:Episodes of The Hands of Time Category:Wu's Teas Category:Ninjago: Decoded Category:Episodes of Ninjago: Decoded Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Episodes of Sons of Garmadon Category:Hunted Category:Episodes of Hunted Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:March of the Oni Category:Episodes of March of the Oni Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:2020